1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recliner. More specifically, the invention relates to a recliner that couples a seat back with a base on a floor, such that the backrest angle of the seat back can be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat is known in which a seat back is coupled with a seat cushion via a recliner, such that the backrest angle can be adjusted (see Japanese Patent No. 4816644). The recliner has a ratchet and a guide which are assembled together to be rotatable relative to each other, and a lock mechanism that permits and inhibits relative rotation of the ratchet and the guide. In the recliner, pawls that constitute the lock mechanism are supported by the guide. When the pawls are pushed and moved radially outwards, to be brought into meshing engagement with an inner tooth flank of the ratchet, the ratchet and the guide are inhibited from rotating relative to each other, and the recliner is placed in a locked state in which the backrest angle of the seat back is fixed.